


修补关系（ABO 孕梗）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Mpreg, Super-human Registraion Act
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 内战之前，Tony发现自己怀孕了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> · 借ABO怀孕梗，存在感很弱  
> · 主要是讲铁罐和其他人的友情还有和大盾关系的修复  
> · 真·治愈向  
> · ooc有

Tony看着手上的验孕棒有些不知所措。

“Friday，你从哪里给我弄到这个东西的，它肯定是坏了。”

“Sir，这个验孕棒是您亲自制作的，请问它出错了吗？”

“……Jesus，我干嘛要做这个……”

“因为您感觉自己最近身体机能产生了一些变化——”

“静音，我只是随口一说Friday，别当真。”

他已经把自己关在厕所很久了，坐在马桶上的Tony缓了一会儿才回过神，有些迟疑地抚上自己的肚子。这是种很奇怪的感觉，之前他一直觉得也许是最近吃太多的缘故，而现在他知道了，微凸的小肚子下有一个小小的生命体。

Tony站起身在原地转了一圈，手掌依旧覆在小腹上，然后有些奇怪地摸了摸。

“不是说会动什么的吗？”

“Sir，胚胎才形成两个月。”

“我不是说过‘静音’吗？”

Tony嘴角勾起点得意的神情，“好吧小东西，你成功吓到我了，公平起见，我们去见你另一个爸爸，你也的吓他一跳知道吗。”

一阵电话来电暂停了Tony愉悦的心情，他拿出手机看了眼来电显示，非常不情愿的按下了接听键。

“Ross将军。”

“Stark！你现在！马上！给我去柏林，处理你们复仇者的烂摊子！”

“我能问问……”

电话被挂断，Tony拨了拨自己的棕发。

“看来我们在这之前还要去办点正事。”

 

在去柏林的飞机上，Tony半睡半醒之间恍惚梦见了这几年从和Steve初遇的互相看不顺眼到慢慢的合拍，再在到两人莫名其妙滚上床。

他们从第一次上传之后就维持着很微妙的关系，如果说是炮友但谁都知道两人之间比炮友多得多的那份感情，说是情侣但他们彼此都没有对对方承诺过什么。Tony和Steve就这么保持着关系走到现在，他们以为今后的日子也会同样下去。

 

“Sir，还有半小时到达目的地。”

AI的声音唤醒了Tony，他揉了揉依然困倦的脑袋，好吧至少他知道自己突然变得嗜睡的原因了。

“OK，Friday，把国务卿先生给我们的资料调出来吧，让我看看又是哪几个小混蛋做了什么。”

 

 

Tony隔着玻璃看向禁闭室里的Steve，对方专心于观察监控器里的情况并没有在意到他的目光。捏了捏手中的协议和那个装着Howard的钢笔的盒子，他走进了禁闭室。

“这就是你想要的？”Steve偏过头问他。

Tony随意的靠在桌子边上，“不，这只是个暂时的关押点，搞清楚我们需要知道的信息之后就会换地方，我们能给他争取最好的。”

“……我是说，你为什么签了协议Tony，这不像你，发生了什么？”

Tony很不自然地舒展了身体，勾过一旁的椅子坐下，“我只是觉得我们的行动却是需要被监管而已。”他把手上的东西滑到Steve面前，

“猜猜我在仓库里找到了什么？我爸爸的钢笔。”

Steve听他说起Howard不由得放松了紧缩的眉头，打开盒子拿出一支笔看了看，“所以，你现在是来跟我叙旧的？”

Tony对他眨了眨眼睛，“如果心情好，没准叙完旧我还会告诉你一些别的事。”

 

 

可是他们的谈话正如会发生的那样，Steve发现了Tony对Wanda所做的——Tony觉得是“保护”而Steve理解为“软禁”的事。

事件的最后，Steve带着落水昏迷的Barnes走了，Tony不但没有机会告诉他关于孩子的事，还要带着脸上的新伤处理起这些新的烂摊子。

 

 

事情总是这样，在你没有处理好某一件的时候，其它的总是接踵而至。

真相也是如此。

 

西伯利亚的寒风顺着墙体上的洞孔吹进来，Tony在冷冰冰的地上躺了整整两个小时。掺着冰渣的血污已经凝固在了脸上，战甲胸口的破损展示了刚刚在这里发生了什么。

有一阵雪花吹了进来，让Tony从复仇与被欺骗的怒火中回过一些神来，想起刚刚Steve掀开他面罩的时候他下意识地挡住了自己的头，全然忘记了肚子里还有个小家伙。

“Friday……”

Tony想让AI扫描以下胎儿的状况，可是没有得到任何回应，空旷的洞穴了只有他自己的声音。

Tony苦笑了一下，抬起手臂用另一只手用力扒开损坏的战甲外层，按下定位器之后，Tony无力地闭上了双眼，爱怎样怎样吧。

 

 

两个月后。

复仇者的工作基本已经恢复了过来，从西伯利亚被找回之后Tony很快就回到了工作中，一边着手恢复复仇者一边久违的管理起了SI，工作之余还要帮Rodey复健，Vison和Peter也还很“年轻”，工作和生活都需要自己的一些帮助。

几个月的时间，Tony突然变成了集所有重担在自己身上的领导者角色。每个人都能发现他的变化，不只是消瘦下去的脸颊和一直都在的淡淡黑眼圈，还有那些在他的假笑下掩饰不住的疲惫与沉重。

有一天，Rodey在复健训练中对Tony说，“嘿伙计，我帮你擅自做了一个决定，你可不能生气。”

在那之后的第三天，Tony在大厅见到了久违的Pepper。

 

“Hi Tony，很久不见，Rodey告诉我你现在变成了SI的鸡妈妈，难得一见，所以我来参观一下。”

Tony待在原地没有动，Pepper狐疑的走近他。

“Tony？”

“Friday！快给我检查一下！我出现幻觉了，我看见了Pepper在这里！”

“Hey!”Pepper生气的拉住叫喊的Tony，“Rodey还跟我说你变了一个人，你根本——你在干什么？”

Pepper有些惊恐地看着突然抱住她的Tony，“Tony……你在哭吗？”

“没有，臭小孩才会哭！我见到你也一点都不高兴！”

“拜托千万别把鼻涕弄在我衣服上。”说着Pepper还是把手放在Tony的腰上安慰地拍了拍，结果和以前不一样的手感逗乐了她。

“Tony你看看，我不在的时候你都长胖了。”

Tony听到这句话突然直起了身，不自然地抽了抽鼻子别开视线，Pepper看着他的表情愣了一会儿，突然反应过来，捂住了嘴，“……老天，你怀孕了……”

“没有！是你弄错了！”

“Tony别说谎，你每次被发现小秘密的时候就是那种表情。”

“NO NO NO NO！我说了NO！”

“Friday把他近几个月的生理报告给我，我现在就看。”

Tony还来不及阻止，十几页报告就这么展示在Pepper眼前。

“……Tony，你上一次的发情期还是在四个月之前，那之后信息素数值有了明显变化，”Pepper边划看报告边给Tony念着，“你还想瞒我什么？要我给你念念胎儿报告吗？”

Tony烦躁地伸手把立体成像的电子报告刷的揉成一团，“Pep，你不知道……”

她是如此的了解Tony，在惊讶之于暗暗算了怀孕的时间，还有这段时间发生的事情，Pepper大概知道了Tony发生了什么。

她双手撑在Tony肩头，目光坚定地看着他，

“一切都会好起来的Tony，我们都会在这里和你在一起。”

 

之后，Pepper帮Tony再一次接手了SI，其他方面的事情也能给他一些小小的帮助。第五个月的时候，Tony的肚子已经瞒不了任何人了，虽然他没有坦白过，但大家都心知肚明，他们帮着Tony躲开媒体，甚至在安排任务的时候都会帮他过滤一些繁重的麻烦事。

日子基本回到了正轨上，有时在大家都没有任务的时候还会一起坐在休息室聊天娱乐。

比如现在，新上任的特工蜘蛛小男孩就在沙发里大讲他在学校发生的事情。

 

“伙计们我打赌你们肯定都没有体验过每天都被塞进储物柜的感觉。”

“首先，”Peter环视了一圈，“Mr.Stark，怎么可能会发生这样的事呢。”

“嗯哼~”半躺着独占一张沙发的Tony满意地从鼻子里发出一声哼。

“Vison？我觉得大家被你的配色吓到的。Mrs.Potts？Uh，看上去可能把我塞进去。Rhodes？……有可能？”

“Hey！你这个小屁孩儿说什么呢！”

“Peter我并没有那么凶。”

“去学校拓展交际能力这个建议可以试试……”

 

耳边是几个人叽叽喳喳聊天的声音，Tony笑着在一旁看着他们，这样的场景让他有些回到一年多前，还没有什么狗屁的超级人类注册法案，甚至还没有奥创事件，复仇者有时聚在他的大厦里直到深夜。

Thor会讲一些关于Asgard奇怪的习惯，Clint喜欢跟着起哄那些东西，两人有时还会争论起来，Bruce时不时插一两句话，Natasha大部分时间都在拆Clint的台，这些时候Steve和Tony都会加入对话中，而有的时候他们俩会旁若无人地凝视起对方，让深棕与蔚蓝在空气里交织。

最开始的时候，Steve非常不擅长这个，他总是再看向Tony湿漉漉的大眼睛之后就克制不住自己的信息素，因为那双大眼睛总能让他想起那些让人脸红的夜晚，然后他就会红着脸转过头，耳朵里是Tony笑起来的声音。慢慢地，Steve也能很好的参与进和Tony无声的调情中，这种既赤裸又隐晦的爱意交流让两人上瘾，不过他们总能在队友受不了之前从容收回自己的目光。

 

 

“Hi~Boy，想什么这么出神，不知道大厦被入侵了吗？”

回过神的Tony突然对上一双金棕的美丽眼睛，是Natasha。

“那你下次进门前记得‘knock knock’。”Tony翻身让出一个位子给她。

Natasha和其他人打了个招呼就坐下了，掏出一个U盘递给Tony，“任务完成。”

是的，Natasha又回来工作了，她仍然是政府的通缉犯，但因为内战时为注册派的效力让Tony帮她争取了一些自由，现在虽然Natasha面上仍在被通缉，但她已经可以参与复仇者的工作甚至光明正大的“潜”进大厦了。

Tony接过U盘往桌上一扔，“今晚我罢工。”

“好吧，看起来你是该休息一下了。”意有所指地看了眼Tony的肚子，这是Natasha恢复工作之后第一次当面见Tony，即使是神盾局的高级特工也不能停止对这个小生命的好奇。

她俯身靠近Tony隆起的小腹。

“你好小家伙，我是你的AuntNat~”

“也许应该是奶奶Nat。”

Natasha瞥了眼Tony，见他闭嘴之后才满意地问到，“你打算叫小家伙什么？”

“Antonia怎么样？小名可以叫Toni，很可爱不是？”

Natasha眼神一亮，“是个女孩！”

“嗯哼~”

她的神情突然变得有些微妙，像是思考了什么事情之后开口。

“不考虑下Stephanie吗？”

Tony没有料到她会这么说，随即反应过来Natasha问话背后的意思，他干笑了两声。

“她的爸爸不喜欢这个名字。”然后起身把手上的果汁全倒回了水槽，他知道的，Natasha在试探他。

所有人都察觉了气氛有些不对劲儿，停下了谈话看着他俩。

Natasha明白其他人都有一样的疑问，只是他们更不愿意伤害Tony，好吧，坏人的角色她来演。

“你和Cap之间到底发生了什么？”

“我以为你看了报告Romanoff特工，我打算去带Rogers和Barnes回来，但他们拒捕。”Tony抱着手臂靠在水池边，那是他自我防卫的下意识姿势。

“谁都知道这不是实情Tony！为什么你会重伤单独倒在西伯利亚，为什么那里有Barnes的机械臂甚至还有Cap的盾牌？”

“……无可奉告。”

Natasha就知道对话会变成这样，放缓了一些自己的语气，“Tony，那孩子怎么办，让她一出生就带着一半成迷的身份吗？”

“这有什么？！她的爸爸是Tony Stark，最伟大的未来学家，亿万富翁，她会从一出生就得到全世界最好的宠爱，我也不会犯下当年Howard的错误。”

“但是Tony，Steve是这个孩子的另一个爸爸，他至少有知情权。”

“我就是她唯一的爸爸！”Tony愤怒地指着自己的肚子，“至于所谓的‘知情权’，要是乐意你可以去告诉他，反正你也不知第一次。”

“Tony！”Pepper出了声，“够了，你该去休息了。Peter能不能去帮我看着Tony，保证他乖乖回房睡觉。”

Tony转身离开，Peter迅速跟着他走出了休息室。

“Natasha，原谅Tony吧，我替他道歉。”

“我知道我这个负责唱红脸的搞砸了，”她无所谓地耸耸肩，边说边往外走去，“没事的Pepper，不过我确实得离开了。”

 

离开大厦回到自己的隐藏处之后，Natasha想了一会儿最后还是拿出了自己的通讯器。

 

 

瓦坎达。

 

“Nat！你不能这么对我！我不喜欢保守八卦秘密！”

“我只是交给你选择权，要保密还是告诉Cap是你的事。”

“为什么不是你自己决定。”

“我的决定就是让你替我背一次锅。”

“我收回在我那时在机场的话，我们不再是朋友了。”

“Clint，Tony和Steve都是我们的朋友对吗？”

“……Cap当然是……”

“小鸟我得告诉你，我之前黑过一次海上监狱的监视器，看到了你那会儿对Tony说了些挺过分的话。”

“Nat，我只是……你明白的……”

“所以好好帮他解决这个问题，要知道Tony一直在想办法让你们重新恢复身份好回来见到家人。”

“好吧我知道了……等等Nat！”

“恩？”

“男孩还是女孩？”

 

挂断和Natasha的连线之后Clint就愁眉苦脸地开始思考怎么解决这个事，处理别人的感情事务可不是他擅长的事。

当他忧心忡忡地走进T’challa为他们专门准备的休息室时，他看到队友们正在愉快地吃东西，至少他们脸上的表情和自己的有很大区别，Clint撇撇嘴，他决定让他们一起愁眉苦脸一下。

 

这就是为什么20分钟后几个人安静地围坐在休息室的原因了，每个人脸上都愁容密布，这样对比下来Clint的神情显得还算轻松。

安静中，Wanda突然想起了什么惊恐地捂住了自己的脸。

“老天，我那时还把几辆车扔到他身上！”

“好了孩子，”Clint安慰她，“即使怀孕了Tony也是个男人，他不会突然变得那么脆弱的。”

“所以你们打算怎么办，”Scott耸耸肩，“别看我，Stark甚至都不知道我是谁。”

Sam一向支持队长可也在这时犯了难，“我觉得我们不该瞒着Cap，但这是他们之间的私事……”

Scott往前倾了倾身，“我不明白的是，他们之间的关系怎么会闹得这么僵，如果说只是因为那个法案我可不信。”

一旁的T’challa双手交叉靠在椅背上，他和美国队长承诺过，除非队长自己向其他人坦白那天在西伯利亚发生的事，否则她不会告诉任何人，不过当他听到Tony那时还怀着一个孩子时，自责的情绪一直缠绕在心里。

而Wanda依旧陷在纠结中，“其他的暂时不想，那可是一个孩子啊，我们——”

休息室的门突然被打开，Wanda赶紧住了嘴看过去，门口站了一个脸色不佳的美国队长。

“一个孩子？什么孩子？”

众人面面相觑。

“Steve我们要告诉你一些事。”

“什么都没有发生Cap。”

Sam和Clint同时回答了他，话音刚落两人互看了一眼，休息室的气氛变得有些尴尬。

这时Wanda的声音插了进来。

“Steve……如果可以，我们能知道你和Barnes去了西伯利亚之后都发生了什么吗？你知道的你可以信任我们。”

听到Wanda的问题是Steve愣了一下，他看见了屋子里队友们坚持的眼神，这才明白过来这件事是不应该再隐瞒下去了，就是因为隐瞒他已经和Tony越走越远了。

Steve没有坐下而是保持站立姿势，像陈述报告一样向自己的朋友们讲述了在西伯利亚发生的一切，包括那个录像带和他隐瞒了Tony的事。

 

“那天的事就是这样，所有发生的一切。”

Steve说完后整个休息室一片寂静，没有人出声，但他们脸上震惊又复杂的表情替他们本人说了话。

 

“……所以，Steve你还把盾牌插进了他的胸口？”

他有些不确定地看着Wanda，“不，我应该只是切断了Tony的反应炉能量源。”

“Jesus……Cap你真是个幸运的家伙，这样的打斗下你还保住了Tony和你的孩子真是上帝眷顾你。”

“什么…..？”

现在轮到Steve说不出话了。

“没错，Natasha跟我说的，Tony现在已经怀孕五个月了。”

Clint的话在耳边响起，Steve感觉自己的大脑突然被卡住了，随即像燃烧起来一样。

 

老天，他那时都做了什么！

 

————————TBC————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内战之前，Tony发现自己怀孕了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 借ABO怀孕梗，存在感很弱  
> · 主要是讲铁罐和其他人的友情还有和大盾关系的修复  
> · 真·治愈向  
> · ooc有

Steve躺在自己的床上无法入眠。

本打算今晚就动身回纽约，然而他的通缉身份不是那么容易掩盖，一切只能等Natasha的消息。

从刚才得知那个消息之后他根本无法平静下来，Steve回想起在柏林的时候Tony说过如果心情好也许会告诉他一些别的事，而他当时满脑子都在想政府抓住了Bucky他该怎么办。

Steve爱Tony，他自己很清楚这一点，可是协议和Bucky的事并不是他与Tony相不相爱就能解决，协议的内容让他们之间产生了原则上的分歧，而两个人根本都没有坐下来好好谈论过关于这个问题，他们只是一味的在做自己觉得正确的事情，即使渐行渐远也在固执的坚持。

Steve也在自由信仰与感情之间做出了选择。

他依旧没有后悔坚持自己的立场，唯一觉得心有不安的就是Tony还有他们的朋友们，反抗注定带走一些代价，Steve作为一个士兵早在70年前就明白这个道理，可当他的朋友当他爱的人变成这些抗争的牺牲品时，他的内心还是充满着痛苦与煎熬。

Steve一直想和Tony道歉，不是因为他相反的选择，而是为了隐瞒他的事，也为了在这件事上却选择了保护自己的感情而道歉。

可Steve完全不知道该怎么开口，本想等事情都平息下去也许他们还有挽回的余地，可是知道刚才，得知了他和Tony有了一个孩子之后，Steve的心绪一下子全乱了套。

 

翻身坐起来，Steve拉开床头柜最底下一格拿出一个老式手机，飞快按下一串数字拨了过去，要和Tony说什么他全都没有想好，此时此刻他只想听一听Tony的声音，一句“嗨”或者咒骂他一顿，再或者什么都不说只有呼吸声都是好的。

他需要Tony。

可是电话那头只是传来了一阵忙音，Steve连续拨了好几次都是一样的结果，他有些泄气了，把手机扔到自己枕边重新躺下。

也许Tony已经把手机给丢了，也许他根本没有收到。

看着这个暂时借用的房间，看着陌生的装饰还有窗外雾气弥漫的丛林，Steve抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，他第一次发觉自己开始想念一个名为“家”的地方。

 

 

当国际最高通缉令上的美国队长Steve Rogers站在复仇者大厦外时，已经是一个星期之后了，为了抹消他的踪迹可是费了Natasha很大的力气。

Steve穿着平时的便服还有一样的鸭舌帽加墨镜，就这么坐在离大厦不远处的餐厅里最角落，只有这个位置能刚好看见复仇者大厦的大门。他已经那里做了整整三个小时，然而大厦里进进出出的人只有Pepper，之前还看到个背着书包的高中生从里面出来了。

Steve渐渐有些坐不住很急切地想见到Tony，他悄悄离开餐厅绕到大厦的侧面，还记得以前这里有个防御漏洞，Steve以前还提醒过Tony，此刻的他只希望Tony没有修好它。

很幸运得Steve顺利潜进了大厦，可在他进入的一瞬间Friday的声音就响了起来。

 

“晚上好，Captain。”

 

谢天谢地不是警报，Steve松了口气，“Friday，先不要告诉Tony我来了好吗？”

“抱歉Mr.Rogers，我得到命令有非在编职人员进入大厦都要告知。”

“……最高权限？”Steve试着说。

AI的声音顿了一下，“命令覆盖完成。”

Steve暗暗有些高兴，Tony没有取消自己的权限，也许对自己不是那么生气。

“他现在人在哪？”

“Boss在房间，现在正打算去厨房。”

“好的谢谢。”

Steve决定从实验室那边绕去厨房，也许他能找到自己的盾牌，他想Tony应该把它带回来了。

但是显然Steve在那里什么都没有找到。没有星盾没有机械臂，只放着Tony平时会穿的战甲，数了数上面的破损，Steve很高兴Tony没有再把自己搞得伤痕累累。

这时，几间房间之隔的厨房突然亮了起来，传来冰箱门打开的声音，Steve的心一下提到了嗓子眼。他放轻了脚步慢慢走到门口，借着里面的灯光看了见他想念好久的人。

那个人穿着他的黑色背心，一手扶着腰低头在冰箱里翻找什么，背对的姿势让Steve看不见他的脸，只感觉Tony的动作确实比以前迟缓了一些。

 

“Tony……?”Steve不确定的小声叫出那个人的名字。

翻找冰箱的动作停下，谁都没有动就这么安静地站了一会儿，然后Tony先开了口，

“准备好体会监狱的冰冷了吗？”语气是Steve从没听过的冷漠。

“Tony，我们——”

“Friday！”Tony迅速打断了Steve的话，“他进来为什么不告诉我？”

“Mr.Rogers使用最高权限修改了命令。”

“噢我还忘记了这件事，撤销他的权限，永久。”

“Tony……”

“如果下次Mr.Rogers在擅自闯入大厦……就启动防御系统。”

Steve紧紧盯着Tony的后脑勺，“Tony转过来看着我，我们冷静下来谈一谈好吗？关于很多事……”

让Steve没有想到的是，Tony突然抬起自己的左臂在他没有反应过来之前轰烂了他身边的墙，再回头才发现Tony左手已不知什么时候套上了武器。

对方没有转过身也没有放下手，“我想我的态度很明显了，没有瞄准器我可不知道下一次会打到哪里。”

“……别这样，我是来道歉的。”

Tony听到Steve这句话的时候很想笑笑，装作一副不在乎的样子告诉他“我原谅你了”然后让他滚蛋，可是Tony说不出口，他永远无法在父母死因的真相面前用假面来掩饰自己。

Tony张了张嘴，最后只说出了一个单词。

 

“出去。”

身后没有传来回答，Tony无力地合眼，放下了举着的手按了按鼻梁。

“Steve，你想谈谈是吗，那好吧我们一件一件说。”Tony背对他冷静开口。

“首先关于注册法案，我坚持超级英雄应该遵循有底线的秩序的立场，你想坚持自由那是你的想法，别忘了你还是个通缉犯，而我至少还有谈判的资格，我会努力做到我觉得正确的结果。”

“下一个孩子的问题，我知道一定是Natasha跟你说了你才会这么不计后果的跑过来……孩子是我一个人，她以后只会一个爸爸，没人能改变这个决定。”

“最后关于你的道歉，我的回答是，”

 

“拒绝。”

 

Tony说完最后一句话就不再开口，这场连谈一谈都算不上只是一边单方面陈述的谈话就在沉默中结束了，Steve到最后都没有说出什么。

一直到听见脚步离开的声音Tony才彻底垮下自己绷紧的神经，转过身看着空荡荡的厨房，门口还有一堆损坏的墙体，揉了揉自己脸上青紫的伤叹了口气。

这是前几天出任务时受的伤，伤势并不严重，只是留下淤青的位置老是让Tony想起复仇者的决裂。刚刚听到Steve的时候他甚至都不敢回头，怕看见他蓝眼睛的时候会忍不住回想起在西伯利亚和他对峙时的样子。

Tony回到房间后一屁股坐到床上，怀孕五个月的身体让他长时间站立都有些疲惫了，他的眼神瞥见那个被放在角落的箱子，半晌后移开了自己的目光。

在那个箱子里放着一个破损的星盾，一只老式手机和一封信，大概还有一些Tony破碎的信任。

 

 

无处可去的Steve被Natasha收留了，确切地说是被Natasha的安全屋，而她的人现在任务外出中，Steve从大厦回来之后就把自己扔进椅子一动不动地沉思着。

突然，桌上的手机响起来，把Steve的思绪拉了回来。

 

“你们谈的怎么样？”听得出Natasha那边还有些打斗声。

“你在忙吗？”

“现在是任务部分最轻松的部分，抽空问问你……怎么样，结果有没有那么糟？”

Steve现在并没有什么心情回应Natasha的玩笑，“我想我和Tony大概是结束了。”

电话那头的人沉默了一下，“……我听Clint说了你们的事，坦白说，无论换做谁都很难原谅你。”

“我……”Steve张了张嘴却不知道怎么说下去。

“那你现在打算怎么办？”

“我的留在这儿Natasha，Tony怀孕了……”

“可是我能帮你隐藏的时间最多只有两天，等他们已发现你的踪迹，你出了监狱哪都别想去。”

“Tony需要我——”

“打住大兵，”Natasha打断了Steve的话，“说句实话你不要太伤心，Tony现在甚至需要Dummy帮他端着咖啡但也不需要你在旁边，而且你在这里会增加我们的工作量的。”

Steve无话可说，他明白Natasha的意思，Tony都不允许自己进入大厦更不要说照顾他，自己甚至还是个国际通缉犯。

冷静下来后，Steve开始思考起来之后的事。

“别担心Soldier，不管是法案还是他自己Tony都能搞的定。”

“Nat，我现在仍然是不信任政府的。”

“那你总该信任一下Tony，噢这话从我嘴里说出来真没有说服力。”

Steve意味不明地哼了一声算是回答。

“Steve……我从之前给你介绍对象到变成你的感情调解员，我现在只麻烦你一件事可以吗？”

“什么？”

“挂掉电话，然后收拾东西回瓦坎达去。”

Steve皱着眉无奈地笑了，“……好吧。”

“出门的时候不要忘记扔垃圾。”

 

 

就像Natasha说的。

在Steve回到瓦坎达之后一切又变回了原来的轨迹，Tony努力为平衡法案和维护超级英雄的利益在和政府周旋，布置复仇者工作和当他们坚实的后盾，同时还为他们开发新的武器装备，当然了还作为一个待产人员也为怀孕带来的不便苦恼万分。

又一次不得不在会议中暂停，Tony扶着水池边恶狠狠的咬牙，“小家伙，上次我们说好了，我在忙的时候不要打断我。”

“你又在和你的小公主说什么了？”

Pepper从容习惯地绕进男厕所，顺手给他带了条毛巾。

“父女之间的一些小协议。”Tony皎洁的大眼睛看着镜子里的Pepper，也看到了她抱着的那摞文件，“……又是谁来了？”

“昨天那份撤销令刚下，你觉得还会有其他人吗？”

Tony不由得翻了白眼和Pepper往会议室去了，“搞定他一个比搞定全世界人民意志还难。”

 

会议室。

“将军。”

“Stark。”两人象征性的握了握手，Ross却突然开了口，“这么勤奋的工作，不需要休息吗？”

意有所指。Tony笑笑，“我在跟政府官员打交道怎么敢休息。”

“……直说好了Stark，我就想知道为什么在ScottLang的撤销令下达的当天他就回到了美国。”

 

————————TBC————————————


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内战之前，Tony发现自己怀孕了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 借ABO怀孕梗，存在感很弱  
> · 主要是讲铁罐和其他人的友情还有和大盾关系的修复  
> · 真·治愈向  
> · ooc有

一年之后，复仇者大厦会议室。

“Stark先生！我希望你知道自己在说什么！”议员们都难以置信得盯住会场中间的人。

“我当然知道，我可能是在场中头脑最清醒的一个了，”Tony双手插兜，穿着合身高档的西装三件套，蓄着精致的小胡子，以及没有小肚子的完美身材，“哇哦，我无意冒犯。”

“Stark！”其中一名议员气愤的站起来指责Tony，“一年半的时间里你先后让政府撤消了蚁人鹰眼甚至还有红女巫的通缉令，现在居然还想撤走冬兵的？！你实在太得寸进尺了。”

面对暴跳如雷的议员，Tony显得神色轻松，“看吧，我就说在场只有我一个人头脑清醒，我并没有申请撤走他的通缉，而是申请国会重新调查冬兵失控真相，并召回到复仇者中。”

“我们已经调查过一次了，还记得后果是什么吗？！”

“Uh……让我想想，你是说心理医生调包之后还被国家安全局放进来那次吗，是的我记得还挺清楚。”

被Tony堵住话的那个议员气得涨红了脸，“当时你也在场，可结局也并不好看。”

“请问阁下我当时以什么身份在场？”Tony思考了一下，“大概是复仇者的外交部长，你们限制我们穿上制服行动那我们只好服从了。”

“据我所知你可不是这么忠于政府的人，Stark。”

Tony向他展示了一个迷人的微笑，并没有回答议员，他转身在会场中央打开一个投影电子屏。

“女士先生们，之前在签订法案之前Ross将军也是这么给复仇者展示他们战损的，让我们用同样的方式看看现在的。”

电子屏上放出一个个记录片段，都是原复仇者在签了Tony修改的新协议之后的战斗记录，他们明显比以前更加会控制自己的能力，完成任务的同时也在把伤害降到最低。

“这些和冬兵案件重审有什么关系？”

“我只是想说明在离开政府的严密管控之后我们能做的更好，监禁与压制并不能帮助世界，”说着Tony播放了下一段视频，“我们再来看看这些。”

屏幕上播放的是神盾局新进的几个年轻特工，他们很多都是身怀异丙的青少年，被Tony发现后带回神盾局接受严格精密的训练，现在一部分已经能独自完成任务了。

“看看这些孩子，曾经他们有的被关押起来，甚至有的人差点被政府抓去做实验，但当他们能正确使用自己的能力帮助世界的时候，他们和复仇者有什么不同？”Tony看着不出声的其他人又切换了下一段视屏。

“Ross将军说过，曾经的我们让一部分民众感到恐惧，那我们再来看看现在。”

电子屏有播放起在复仇者解决完各类事件之后对民众的采访，曾经责难的声音如今也变成了支持，那些因为恐惧而化为失望的眼神又渐渐亮了起来，视频里的采访在继续，很明显人民的意志已经一边倒了。

 

“好吧Stark，我们确实看到了你的修正案带来的成果，你想要什么？”

Tony环视一圈会场，“我希望由复仇者来调查这件事。”

会议室因为这句话又吵了起来。

“如果他又半路跑了呢？”

“如果有死伤谁来负责？！”

“你凭什么担保他，凭什么信任他！”

Tony下意识的就要脱口而出，“因为我信任——”他突然停了下来，顿了顿才开口说道，“我信任我自己，如果出了什么差错我自己担责。”

 

 

因为我信任美国队长。

Tony差点说出了这句话。

 

会议刚刚结束，议员们说是要再商量一下才能决定，但以Tony对他们的了解，这些人八成心里都已经同意了。散会后他没有离开，刚刚的口误让Tony有些不高兴，即使没有说出口他也觉得自己的下意识背叛了自己。

 

“Tony，你没事吧？”Pepper在门口敲了敲门。

“能有什么不好，谈判进行得很顺利，我打赌老家伙们不出后天就能同意我。”

可Pepper还是一脸“我看穿你了”的表情看着Tony，直白的眼神让他有些不自在，“我真的没事Pep。”

“Tony，”Pepper想了想还是对他说，“我觉的你越来越像从前了，把盔甲武装到自己的脸上甚至是心里，让谁都看不到你。”

Pepper的话让他楞了一下，“我……我一直都这样，从没改变过，也没有谁卸下过它。”

两人就这么沉默下来，最后还是Pepper耸了耸肩表示她放弃了，“好吧不谈这个，其实我是想过来告诉你Maria一直在喊‘papa’，而你一直在会议室发呆。”

“哦！我忘记了时间！”Tony突然想起来今天从下午开始他就还没有见过Maria，那个漂亮的小公主现在一定想他了。“下次开会再开那么久你就可以用这个借口就我出去。”

 

 

之后正如Tony所料的，理事会通过了他的申提案，但要求由军方监督复仇者执行任务，对此复仇者们不约而同的翻了白眼。

“这样的话我们就会暴露T’Challa藏匿我们的事。”秘密会议室里Wanda先出了声。

她是Tony第三个从政府方面要回来的人，因为能力失控的原因Tony争取她要困难得多，花费的时间也更久，不论如何回来了就好。本想着再让Sam也签下修正案，但对方表示除非也撤走队长的通缉，否则他是不会回来为政府工作的。

“暴露瓦坎达的事都是后话了，我们还要先听一听当事人的意见，他们不同意我做什么都没有意义了。”Tony说着联通了工作台上和瓦坎达那边的秘密连线。

 

瓦坎达。

“我相信你也听到T’Challa跟你说的了，现在表个态吧Captain。”屏幕那头是Tony公事化的语气，复仇者们都在等待他的答案。

“可政府会再把Bucky关起来。”

“我和他们做过协商，这次有复仇者自己来。”

“他们食言的次数还少吗Tony？”

“Cap，”这时Tony身边的队友们终于出声了，“看看我们现在，我们还和过去一样，相信我们好吗？”

Steve看着屏幕前一张张熟悉的脸心中充满挣扎，他很想回到自己队友的身边，瓦坎达的日子让他越来越孤单，可是如果是要用自由来换取这一切Steve是拒绝的。

“Cap，你想一直带着他们在外当逃犯吗？”Tony问他。

Steve看着Tony的脸终于做了决定，“我想和你单独谈谈。”

大家的目光就回到了Tony身上。

“那你们谈吧。”T’Challa先行离开。

“那我们先出去了，你们两个好好讲……”大家这时才飞快地出了会议室。

很快屏幕前就只剩Steve和Tony互相看着，通讯的气氛变得有些尴尬。

“Tony，我还是坚持我的观点。”

“那你把我留下想单独谈什么？”

Steve没有回答。

“我向你保证，我可以从政府底下保护好Barnes的安全，”Tony突然自嘲地笑了笑，“我也保证不会杀了他，你可以相信我。”

“我没有不相信你！”Steve突然激动了起来。

Tony终于忍不住叹了口气靠在身后的桌子边缘，把自己的疲惫毫无隐藏的展示出来。

“Steve你以为我为什么突然提出这件事，我不能每次都和政府讨价还价，这个方法甚至连你都救不回来……再或者万一再有像你们一样的家伙出现我是不是也要一个个去跟政府游说，这始终只是个权宜之计。”

“那这和Bucky有什么关系？”

“我需要通过他向政府证明我们可以控制自己的人，即使这个人被九头蛇洗过脑。”

Steve皱起眉，“你要Bucky签协议？”

“不只是他，我要你也签。”

他不说话了。

“.…..Steve，看看我们之前带来的那些伤害，你心里的内疚感是怎么想的？”

“可我们不能就这样放弃了为之奋战多年的自由权利。”

“说到底，民众的安全还比不上超级英雄们的自由吗？”

听到这句话，Steve停下了反驳。

 

是的，坚持自己心中的正义固然重要，他也有为此付出代价的准备，可没有考虑过这些代价对普通民众来说意味着什么。斯科维雅事件让Steve知道了当他们拯救世界时却忽视了一些民众的恐惧，他们肆意的行动更是加剧了这些情绪，复仇者一边拯救世界却无意间也在破坏世界，付出的代价成为人民恐惧他们的来源。

 

到底什么才是正义，到底什么才算保护。

该如何取舍Steve已经有了抉择，Tony在屏幕前安静地等待着他的回答。

 

“你是对的……”

Tony松了口气点点头，“真高兴我们能达成一致。”

“达成一致让我们付出的代价太大了。”Steve注视着他。

Tony挪开了自己的视线，“我得先帮你补补功课，免得你又像被冻了75年一样什么都不知道。”

他拉了一把椅子坐下，开始给Steve详细讲述修正案，新复仇者和新的神盾局，Steve在那边一边听一边给出自己不同的看法，然后两人思考讨论出新的方案，突然一切就像回到了从前。

等两人回过神的时候都已经过去了一下午，这还是在Tony喝到第5杯咖啡的时候Steve发现的，他当时习惯性的想提醒对方。

“Tony，这是今天的第5杯咖啡了，放下。

“才第5杯！”Tony也习惯性的回答。

“……”

“……”

熟悉的对话方式让他们反应过来，然后不约而同的用咳嗽掩饰自己，半晌之后Steve才说，“其实我们该早点谈谈的。”

“是啊……”Tony端起咖啡喝了一口，“是啊，不止法案，我们还应该早点谈谈关于我父母的死因，比如在你最早知道它的时候。”

突然出现的话题让Steve有些措手不及，他从那次潜回纽约之后就没有再和Tony提过这件事，每次开会或者通讯所有人都心照不宣的避开了这个话题，这是他们第一次独处，没想到Tony会这么直白。

“觉得我会避开这个话题？”像是知道Steve在想什么一样，Tony说，“不Steve……一年的时间足够我的大脑想清楚很多事了。”

Steve无法看透Tony的表情，他确实有很多话想对Tony说，足足攒了一年多，道歉，解释，还有自己的想念和爱意，他都想通通一股脑倒给Tony，可当看着对方冷静的表情时他又不知道该怎么开口。

 

“Sir，”Friday的声音不合时宜的出现了，“Maria小姐睡醒了正在呼唤您。”

“我知道了。”Tony这才反应过来差点又忘记了小家伙，Maria要是闹腾起来就很难哄住了。

“她——”

“有什么下次再说。”Steve还想再说点什么，但Tony已经急忙关掉了通讯。

Steve看着突然黑掉的屏幕重重地叹了声气。

 

 

等再次把Maria哄上床睡觉之后已经接近凌晨了，Tony劳累地躺下，哄孩子和跟政府谈判哪个更累他完全比不出来。

一放松下来就回想起下午Steve和他说的话，其实在一年里Tony已经放下了很多，如果说有什么是让他介怀的原因，那大概就是瞒下这件事的人是Steve。

Tony一下子又睡不着了，他想起那时候Steve寄过来的那封信，想了想还是爬起来抱起箱子轻手轻脚的离开了卧室。

 

半夜的大厦几乎只有Tony工作间还在亮着灯，把箱子放到台子上，他拿出那个手机，试了试才发现因为放得太久已经开不了机了，默默翻了个白眼，老家伙寄来的东西也是老的。

没有充电器，没有备用电源，Tony忍住想把这老古董扔进垃圾桶的冲动，把后面的壳拆开，随手捣弄了一下给它充起电，自己则坐在一边打开了信封。

一时间安静的工作间里除了Tony的手指偶尔轻折纸张的声音什么也听不到。

 

……我没有告你你关于你父母的事是怕伤害你，现在我才明白其实我更怕伤害我自己……

 

看到这里Tony放下了信，老实说他自己都不知道当Steve写下这句话的时候他还是不是美国队长，Tony从没见过这样暴露自己脆弱的SteveRogers。

这时，那个老式手机终于充好电了，他拿过来开机，冗长的开机动画让Tony一忍再忍不把它当场扔掉，屏幕终于回到正常界面，可紧接着一条一条的未接来电提示就弹了出来，几乎要塞爆了这个手机，Tony赶紧把那个烦人的提示音关掉。

信息提示一直没有间断，Tony在跳出来的信息中瞥见所有未接来电都来自用一个手机号码，而且几乎每天晚上都会打一次，5分钟之后，消息提示终于停下了。

547个未接来电。

同一个号码，同一个时间，Tony犹豫着要不要把手机关掉。

突然，他又响了起来，是那个号码的来电，拿着手机鬼使神差地飞速按下接听键，Tony没有出声，对方也没出声，就在他开始怀疑是不是手机故障的时候终于听到了声音。

“……Tony？”听起来Steve也被突然接起的电话吓了一跳。

“……嗯哼。”

“我没有先到你会接电话。”

“恩。”

“我以为你把手机扔了。”

“刚刚确实是这么想来着，”Tony小声嘟囔了一句，然后问Steve，“所以你打电话来干什么？”

“Uh，不是要干什么，我只是习惯每天都打一个电话……先别挂Tony！既然已经接通了，那听我说一些下午没说完的话把。”

Tony不说话，他默许了。

“你读了我给你的那封信吗？”

Tony的目光重新回到那封信上，“读了，文笔很烂。”

“我想说的是，其实我的内心感受不止只有信里的那些……”

 

“我很清楚你父母的死对你来说影响有多大”

 

我没有告诉你是怕伤害你

 

“Howard是我的朋友，而你是我爱的人”

 

其实我更怕伤害自己

 

“Tony，我害怕的从来不止这些，我同样害怕伤害的还有我们之间的感情，我太爱你，所以…..”

 

I’m Sorry

 

“I’m Sorry。”

 

Tony挂掉电话，这样就够了，他已经得到了他想要的。

 

 

很快，在T’Challa告诉Tony他们已经唤醒Barnes之后，Tony就开始着手准备着。两天后，去接他们的复仇者发来通讯告诉Tony今天到，Tony收拾了东西就准备出发去机场。

让人没有想到的是，Tony一出大厦看见的是荷枪实弹的美国军方和Ross将军。

“将军，这是什么意思？”

“军方监督复仇者，我记得约定上是这么说的。”Ross一点没有要和Tony绕关子的意思。

 

 

当昆式机降落在停机坪上的时候，所有人都屏住呼吸等待上面的人下来。

最先下来的Natasha看见这样的情形用眼神质问Tony，可Tony没有给他任何回应，复仇者们一个接一个走下来，手中都不免握紧武器，当Steve和Sam走到人群视线中时，军队瞬间举起了枪。

“将军你想干什么？！”

“我只答应过把冬兵交给你们处理，可没有说过美国队长和猎鹰，他们仍然是在逃通缉犯。把他们押走！”

气氛瞬间充满了火药味，复仇者们焦急地等着Tony的处理，可就见到这个所有人中最轻松的人扶了扶自己的墨镜，转身打开车门。

“那就麻烦把他俩送到国会议院去，我们在那碰头。”

“你在说什么？”Ross不解的看着Tony。

“我说，劳驾将军把他们送到国会候审。”

“哪里有什么美国队长的审理，等待他的只有监狱！”Ross几乎咆哮了起来。

“事实上，我申请到了审理，就在刚刚，”Tony不紧不慢地说着，“Widow在飞机上告诉我他们不但带回了冬兵还带回了美国队长，真是吓到了，我们的办事效率还挺高，所以我赶紧给理事会打电话申请了紧急审理，否则他们又从海上监狱跑了怎么办？”

Ross气得双眼泛红，Tony故意提起海上监狱的劫狱把Ross的话全都堵了回去。

“没有问题了？那就别在这儿傻站着了，我的人已经把资料全送过去了。”说完先行坐上了车。

 

Bucky被安排坐了Tony的那辆，车上只有他们两人。起先谁都没有开口说话，知道车的四周渐渐被军方的车辆包围住，Tony才从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。

“现在车想开歪一点都难。”

“你想歪一下又有谁能阻止你呢？”Bucky没有看他。

“你为什么答应了重新审理案件？”Tony突然开口问道，他知道现在不是谈话的好时候，可是有些事他还是急切的想听到。

“这些是我不能逃避的东西，Steve已经帮我藏匿了一段时间，不能再继续下去。”

“你比Steve坦诚得多。”

Bucky转过头看着Tony，“他总是说那不是真的我做的，但是我的错就是我的错，虽然这不是一句话能够偿还，但我还是应该跟你说……很抱歉Stark。”

Tony没有立刻接话，虽然它想清楚了那件事，但在真正面对它时还是心情波澜，半晌后Tony才开口，

“……你和我父亲是朋友？”

Bucky点头，“是的，我、Steve和Howard都是朋友。”

“那么你的道歉不该说给我，在我之前还有人在排队。”

Bucky愣住了，他想了想Tony的话，久久才说出一句，“是的，你说得对……”

Tony瞥了眼他还没有接上的断臂，“那里会疼吗？”

Bucky顺着他的目光看下去，“这个？是有点儿。”

“我帮你改造了个新的，等一切结束回去就帮你接上。”

Bucky打量着Tony的表情，“这是你道歉的一种方式吗？”

“不，我并不觉得打断你手臂很抱歉，还觉得很酷。”

Bucky没有戳穿他，换了个话题，“我大概猜到……你和Steve的关系。”

“你想问什么直接说。”

“你们分手了吗？”

Tony很无奈，“你们这些二三十年代的人为什么总是操心别人的事，有机会我一定给你介绍下Natasha Romanoff。”

Bucky听到Natasha名字的时候反应奇怪的哼了一声，然后转头看着窗外不再出声。

 

 

一个小时后，所有人到达国会议院。被带下车的Steve担忧的朝Tony和Bucky这边望过来，Bucky给了Steve一个放心的眼神就跟着Tony进去了，而Tony根本都没有看他一眼。

会议的最开始几乎所有议员都要求把冬兵关回监狱，这完全在Tony的意料之中，他早有准备地一一反驳者议员们，直到最后那些激进分子终于冷静下来开始好好商榷。

 

“Stark先生，我们怎么知道他不会再次被人利用？”

听到议员的话，Tony从资料中抽出一本红色外壳的本子。

“这个Everett Ross先生应该也从泽莫的审讯那里得知了，上面记录了一串代号，可以控制受过洗脑训练的特工，这是唯一能控制冬兵的方法。”

议员们纷纷要求上缴本子，Tony不以为意，“谁又知道议员之中哪个人什么时候会被利用，这也不是没有过例子，为了保证所有人包括冬兵的安全，这本当然应该被复仇者所有，永远封存或销毁。”

“那那些被他杀了的无辜人呢？”

Tony扫视了一圈议员们，“在座各位手上间接杀死过的无辜人难道就不多了吗？起码我们是去阻止战争的人。冬兵也需要一个偿还的机会，如果你们把他关进监狱让他一辈子烂在那里才是对不起那些死去的好人，”Tony回头看着Bucky，“而我相信他也一定会为那些人负起自己的责任。”

议员们左右看看举棋不定，最后其中一个还是开口，“先试行一年，期间你们必须有人看着他和他参加所有行动，如果冬兵有任何一点越线的行为，他将会永远被关进raft监狱不在放出。”

“一年过后呢？”Tony问。

“由你们自由监管。”

回过头看着Bucky，他点了点头，“我接受。”

Tony嘴角勾起自信的弧度，“OK~既然没有异议了我们来讨论下一项议题——推行超级人类注册法案修正案。”

议员席上顿时哗然，Tony做出一个噤声的手势。

“在座的各位在这么长的时间里也看到了新的复仇者是什么样子，民众可以信任我们，政府也可以信任我们，地球更可以信任我们。放任有能力的人不受监管是很危险的，他们不会信任政府的管控，但他们可以信任复仇者，我们能保证这些人接受适当训练，学会为自己的行为负责。”

“Stark，这个议案我们需要重新定时间再做讨论！”

“来不及了，”Tony打开电子屏，上面密密麻麻都是各个国家转播议会的画面，“抱歉先生们，由于推行修正案的会议需要公开审理，所以我只能稍稍动用了下我自己的卫星，从刚刚起就擅自开始实况转播了。”

“Stark你！”

“既然直播都开始了，那我们就继续吧，要追究我什么责任可以以后再说，现在全世界人民都在等着看结果。”

接下来的一切有如Tony之前所准备的那样，看得出民众一边倒的倾向，完全不需要他说太多，他说的一切无非是想让政府看看。当结束演讲时Tony就知道大局已定。

议会厅里鸦雀无声，片刻后才有一个议员问道，“你打算来领导这支队伍吗Stark？”

Tony自信地笑笑，一如他每次站在镁光灯前那样，“法案由一位我们都相信能完美履行职责，作出正确判断的人领导，”Tony抬起手，“那就是美国队长。”

“还有谁会信任一个通缉犯！”Ross终于忍不住站了起来。

 

“我信任他，”Tony肯定地说，“复仇者信任他，他所保护的人民信任他，这还不够吗？”

 

这场会议最终的结果已经没有人在意了，无论现在拍不拍板，修正案都一定会通过，Tony最后的几句话深深印在每个人心里。

 

 

回到复仇者大厦，所有人都聚在公共休息室里享受着他们久违的重聚。

只有Tony一个人回到了自己的工作间。

 

一切都结束了。

 

Tony把自己扔进了座椅里，脸深深埋进手掌，享受这一刻卸下所有重担的轻松。

“Tony，你还好吗？”

突然门口传来Steve的声音，Tony并不想抬起头看。

“很好谢谢，但现在我只想一个人待着。”

门口的人没有离开，而是走到他面前蹲下，一点点扒开Tony的手抬起他的脸。

“你看上去很累。”

“累得不想和你说话。”

Steve尝试着把额头贴住Tony的，对方没有推开他，“没关系，你听我说就好，我们不谈公事。”

“谢谢你经历过这么多事还能信任我，我审视了过去的自己，当知道那个真相的时候我竟然开始产生了害怕的情绪，我变得不像我本应该是的样子，变成了一个谎言者，变成一个胆小鬼。”

“我之所以把盾牌扔下是因为我发现我已经变得不是美国队长，你说得对，那时的我不配拥有它，在待在瓦坎达的日子里我一直在反思，一直到找回真正的我自己。”

Steve认真地看着Tony棕色的眼眸，“Tony我又回来了，回来承担那个糟糕的Steve Rogers所犯下的错，我没有权利要求你原谅我，我只想要你给我一个机会……”

“Tony……”

“别说！”Tony抽出手按住Steve的嘴，他不想听见那几个词，“别说这个。”

他挣脱了暧昧的动作，站起身远离Steve，“听我说Steve，关于我父母的事我已经原谅你了，但不代表在经历了这些之后我们还能回到过去的关系。”

Steve看着Tony的脸，他明白了现在说得越多只会把Tony逼得更远，他没有再说什么只是安静的转身离开。

 

 

三周后。

修正案即将正式签署，现在是复仇者们任务最少的一段时间，他们大部分时间都能聚在大厦里，就比如现在，他们一群人吵着想让Maria下楼来玩，Pepper只能把她抱出了房，并叮嘱在忙的Tony快点下去。

楼下的休息室所有人都在逗着Maria，小家伙看上去惊恐极了，小手紧紧抱着Pepper，一双蔚蓝的大眼睛在大人中间转个不停。

只有两个人站在远离Maria的地方。

“Steve你是我见过最惨的爸爸了，被勒令不能见女儿什么的…..”Bucky同情的摇摇头。

Steve远远地只能从大人们中间的缝隙里看见那颗棕发的小脑袋，“我还在努力恢复我和Tony的关系。”

“看上去有点难。”

“我知道……”

Bucky也不知道该说什么，他拍了拍Steve的肩，“加油兄弟！我先过去了，毕竟这里只有你一个被勒令不能接近小公主。”

Steve苦笑着目送Bucky走开，他再次看了眼人群中间那颗小脑袋瓜叹了口气上了楼。

Tony房间的门半掩着，Steve站在楼梯口就停下了，看着那个忙碌的走来走去的身影。在他回到大厦的三周里，Tony一直跟他保持像队友的关系，他也没有再去打扰Tony，只是今天有些不同。以前两人没有恋爱纪念日，但有个固定约会日，这还是Steve提出来，老套的人只能想出一些老套的恋爱游戏。

Steve深吸一口气拿出一个老式手机，按出里面唯一的号码拨了出去，房间里的身影明显的顿了一下，才犹豫地走向桌边接起电话。

“我正打算把这个古董扔掉，所以有事快说。”

“Uh……我不知道怎么开口……”

Tony看上去真的要扔电话了，Steve赶紧说话。

“不不不！我是想说，Tony，我们重新认识一下。”

“什么？你的脑袋又被冻住了吗？”

“我就是这个意思，我们重头开始好吗？”

电话那头沉默了，Steve紧张的望着Tony的背影。

“从什么头开始？”对方终于有了回应，不是拒绝。

“Uh，嗨Mr.Stark，我的名字叫Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

“好吧，从现在开始我们是朋友了，就这样Rogers，回见。”

“不Stark先生，我想追求你，也许我是一个很老套的人没有什么浪漫的手段。”

他看见Tony的身体靠上了墙，“抱歉Rogers，我已经是一个单亲爸爸了。”

“那么孩子的另一个爸爸呢？”Tony比以前单薄了一些的身影让Steve很想现在就去抱住他。

“他离开了。”

“如果他回来了，你能再给他一次机会吗？”

也许Tony会拒绝他，也许会骂他讽刺他，所有可能Steve都想过了，但他打定主意不会放弃。

电话那边又是一阵沉默，Steve才听到回答，

“……我不知道。”

Steve能感觉自己呼吸快了起来，他小心翼翼地问着，“Mr.Stark，我正式向您提出一个约会可以吗？”

“比如一个怎样的？”

Steve终于在Tony的语气里听出了一点笑意，他不自觉地也笑了起来。

 

“就从‘我可以请你吃顿晚饭吗’开始如何？”

 

——————————END———————————————


End file.
